Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing a hermetic coated optical fiber. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement of a method and an apparatus for producing an optical fiber in which a bare optical fiber is coated with a hermetic coating such as a carbon coating after drawing the optical fiber.